A One Night Stand
by PossesedByEdward
Summary: RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND A LEMON IN CHAP 4. Adopted from PrincessKagome93. Bella is 23 years old, and still a virgin. Frustrated she decides to get rid of her virginity and ends up sleeping with Edward Cullen; New York's second, richest and hottest bachelor who also happens to be the most dangerous Mafia boss. What happens when Edward wants Bella?
1. The 23 year old virgin

Bella is 23 years old, and still a virgin. Frustrated she decides to get rid of her virginity and ends up sleeping with Edward Cullen; New York's second, richest and hottest bachelor who also happens to be the most dangerous Mafia boss. What happens when Edward wants Bella?

A/N: Thank you _PrincessKagome93_ for letting me adopt your wonderful story. Thanks to _ladyinblue6_ for betaing. Thank to everyone else who added me to their alerts and favorites. I was so surprised when I check my email and saw over 280 emails, I thought there was a typo or something. I don't own twilight and never will. Disclaimer is on my profile because I really don't feel like putting a disclaimer in every single chapter. Chapters will be 1,500 words to 2,000 because short chapters are easier for me to update more often. I've made some changes to the first chapter but not a lot because I didn't want to change it too much. I hope it's up to your expectations.

Leave a review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**~One Night Stand~**

* * *

**{The 23 year old virgin}**

**Chapter 1 **

BPOV

I plopped down onto my couch and let out a frustrated groan. This was ridiculous. I was 23-years-old and yet _still_ a virgin. I hadn't even had my first kiss yet.

I was very skeptical when choosing a man to date, or so Rosalie says, which is why I was still a virgin and hadn't had my first kiss. I wasn't skeptical; I was just not interested in many guys. I just didn't find the click when I meet a guy. Click meaning chemistry and the term love at first sight.

My best friends, Rosalie and Alice, said that those are just bogus. Easy for them to say, they had already found their perfect boyfriends. Rosalie found Emmett when she was sixteen and Alice found Jasper when they were seventeen. Alice and Jasper had different personalities. She was hyper and loud for a tiny girl and Jasper was quiet and shy, but that was what made them perfect for each other. They were halves of a whole.

And six years later they were still together and I was still single.

Some people just have all the luck. All I want to do it find my other half, my soul mate, kindred spirit, the Yin to my yang or the other way around.

Ever since I finished high school, I thought by the time I was 25, I would be successful, married with kids and I would have my opened up my restaurant. I only have two years left before I turn 25, I'm still a virgin, still in school and broke as fuck.

Did I mention I was a virgin?

It was really irritating sometimes, because Rosalie and Alice always remind me of that sad, but true fact every freaking second. They lost their virginities when they were seventeen, a few months after they met their boyfriends, and whenever they talk about their amazing, intimate moments at our slumber parties and girls nights, I just sat there like a bumbling idiot. Heck, they pushed me out of the room when they talk about sex, saying 'you won't understand, this talk is not for you, naïve innocent Bella' God, I was so sick of that.

I was so sick of them treating me like a child. I was an adult, a woman.

So I decided that today was the day that I would finally lose my virginity once and for all. Hopefully that would shut Rosalie's mouth.

All of us had planned to go to the opening of a new club called 'Twilight'. We were going to celebrate Jasper's birthday.

Suddenly, the door opened and a head poked into the room and screamed, "Bella! Look at you, we are going to go to the club at 9 PM and you're wearing sweats! What is this?"

I rolled my eyes at her and crossed my arms over my chest. "Chill out Alice, it's only seven o'clock." I looked down at my silver wrist watch. "We have two hours left, that plenty of time to get ready."

"Two hours! Are you out of your mind? We only have two freaking hours, and from past experience, you should know that two hours is not long enough. Luckily, you have me, I can make about anyone from hobo to chic and gorgeous in two hours. It's a gift. Now let's go get ready, we have to pick out a really nice dress for you. Time is ticking away." Alice grabbed my arm, and pulled me off the bed.

"But—" I started to say.

Alice shushed me arrogantly.

I let out a sigh but kept my mouth shut and let her pull me. I knew I couldn't win this argument.

Suddenly something occurred to me.

"Alice, how the hell did you get in my apartment?" I asked the tiny pixie.

Alice stopped for a moment and turned to look at me. She dropped my arm and smiled sheepishly.

"Well…I uh." She looked away from me. "I made a duplicate key of your apartment key," she mumbled, playing with her hands.

My jaw dropped to the ground. "You did what? And without asking me?" I asked in rage.

"Well, you know, you always get mad when I have to wake you up and make sure your ready and stuff so I made a duplicate version of your key, I thought it would be easier and less stressful for you. I mean, you can't expect me to climb through the window, do you?" Alice implored, her eyes wide.

I stared at her in disbelief. "But you could have asked!" I shouted in anger.

I felt like stomping my feet like a child to get her attention.

"Well, what's done is done, now let's get you ready" Alice said changing the subject and she ushered me into my room.

This was going to be torture as always...

"Ow Alice! Stop pulling my hair like that, it hurts!" I screeched. Damn that girl.

I brought my hand up to message my scalp but my hand was slapped away by Alice.

For someone so small, she made up in strength and power, and she sure had a lot of power.

Alice's height was 5'3. She had short dyed black hair that reached her chin and sometimes was spiked. The best word that would describe her was…pixie. She really does look like a tiny pixie and she was always extremely hyper even in her sleep, she would moved around and kick sometimes, Jasper must really love her to live with that. I often wonder how kilograms of sugar she has ingested during her entire life time. Alice said the reason she was always hyper was that her mother fed her lots of candies and sweets when was younger to keep her quiet.

"Stop screaming! Just relax, I'm almost done…and there. Viola! Take a look at yourself now." Alice said and spun the chair around. She had her chin up proudly.

I gave her a glare as I stood up. I got out of my bedroom and walked into my bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

I smiled at myself, I looked gorgeous.

I really hate to admit it but my hair looked actually good. Alice did a great job. Alice had straightened my side bangs and made them into full front bangs. She curled the rest of my hair, the top was wavy and downwards it got curlier. There were bits of glitter in my hair and I suddenly felt like Ke$ha except classy.

I was wearing a BB Dakota ivory lace dress that didn't show too much cleavage and wasn't too short. I pair it off with a simple gold twisted cuff bracelet. It was the perfect outfit for the club we were going. I was going to wear earrings but felt like it was too much.

From the corner of my eye I spotted Alice leaning against the door, smirking at me. She changed into her outfit for the club. She was wearing a red strapless dress that reached a little above her knees and she had her regular spikey 'do.

I let out a sigh. "Alice, you know I hate to say this but you did a fantastic job." I said still looking back at myself in the mirror.

I turned around and saw Alice smiling proudly.

"See! I told you so! I'm always right and you look absolutely fabulous! And stop shouting at me, you always shout at me," Alice said with a pout.

I rolled my eyes and was about to reply when there was a honking of a horn from outside.

"Whatever! Let's go now!" I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her.

Alice locked the door behind us. Alice and I were both bouncing from excitement in the elevator.

Hopefully I find someone at least decent looking. I knew looks aren't everything but this was my first time. I don't want an ugly one, has to be a little good looking.

_Boy was I surprised..._


	2. Beautiful emerald eyes

A/N: Holy macaroni! 52 reviews, 170 favourites and 222 alerts for the first chapter, thank you guys so much! About one fourth of people that alerted, reviewed. I know I was suppose to update a month ago and I'm sorry. My beta hasn't messaged me back so this is the unbetaed version. I don't own twilight, thanks for reading and reviewing. Plus I've changed Rosalie's boyfriend to Royce but she'll end up with Emmett. Can we get an even 100 reviews? I like even numbers. :)

* * *

**{Beautiful emerald eyes}**

**Chapter 2**

"Get in bitches!" Rosalie screamed sticking her head was out the car window.

"Hey Rosalie, Hi Royce!" Alice yelled.

Royce honked the horn repeatedly in reply. I rolled my eyes at them, my cheeks were turning red. There were people standing on the sidewalk watching us with agape mouths. The badass side of me wanted to flip them off and tell them to mind their own business but the pathetic virgin me put my head down in embarrassment. I hid my face as I walked out the building. Alice and I entered the back seat of Royce's black BMW.

"Wow Bella, you look hot." Rosalie quipped.

I blushed. This was a different look for me, I hardly ever wear makeup and dresses, not even for my graduation. You should have seen Alice, she went insane when I showed up in jeans and a blouse.

I slid the seat-belt strap over my shoulder and fastened it with a click. We made small talk as Royce drove to Jasper's house. With Rosalie and Royce in the front and Jasper, Alice and I squished in the back seat, Royce finally drove to the club. The drive to club took half an hour which walking would only take fifteen minutes. The worst part about living downtown of New York was the traffic. The word I'm looking for is atrocious. It would take me five minutes to drive down an entire block. Royce got lucky and found an empty space in the parking lot near the club.

We walked past the people waiting by ropes to get in. Rosalie flashed the bouncer a smile and a bit of her cleavage and _bam_ just like that, we were in.

"Poor guy." I said.

The bouncer had no idea was just happened.

We entered the club and the smell of heat hit me, it was sweltering hot and crowed in the club. It was loud with the chatter of other people and everything was just frenetic. The music was turned full volume and I could feel the vibrations dancing on my skin, I could literally feel my brain thumping inside my head.

But other than that it looked like something of out Las Vegas.

The walls were cherry red and the space was gigantic. It had neon signs and flash. It was decked out with laser, lights and motorized screens of the DJ and exotic dancers, cough cough _strippers_. We walked past the main dance floor, I looked up and I could see people on the upper level watching and scoping out the wild scene below from the bar. There were low banquettes and tables for bottle service.

I don't know how Rosalie pulled it off, but she booked the VIP lounge just days before the opening. We walked up the stairs to the lounge. There were curved leather black couches that had plenty of room for a large group not just for five people and shiny black tables. Rosalie and Alice kicked back and began ordering drinks from the bottle service. There were huge chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and suede upholstered walls and a deep red carpet. There was a TV hanging on the wall so we could see the DJ and dancers on stage, Royce grabbed the remote off the table and changed it to a sports channel.

"I'm going to use the ladies room, I'll be right back." I said to Alice who began ordering shots.

"What?" Alice asked over the music.

"Washroom!" I mouthed and she nodded.

I walked down the hallway past couples that were making out against the wall.

Fuck, even the washrooms were nice. One stall was like the size of my condo apartment.

I applied on lip gloss and fixed my hair before getting back to the lounge.

I was surprise to see it was empty.

I let out a sigh as I leaned against the bar.

Some friends I have.

It's been five minutes since we arrived at the club and Rose, Royce, Alice and Jasper have already went their own way leaving me all alone to fend for myself against orange spray tanned skin, silicone cone breasted girls with twenty pounds of clown makeup caked into their faces.

Huh and I thought I'd would have to wait an hour but this also works, I thought. I looked down to the dance floor and I could see Rosalie and Royce grinding up against each other in a corner. I rolled my eyes at them. They didn't even stay at least half an hour for me. Even though I wanted to get away from them, it wouldn't have hurt if they could have told me they were going to dance floor. I don't even think they cared about me.

I made my way downstairs to the bar and ordered a pina colada with rum.

And my worst luck?

It's been 15 minutes since I ordered my first drink and I still couldn't spot any good looking guys, not even a decent looking one. They just looked too cocky and shallow.

I had the worst luck ever.

I shook my head at my stupid luck, I looked up and my eyes were met with the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen. I gasped. It was the nicest shade of green I've ever seen. They were green as the greenest grass. I took him in, he was very handsome. He had perfectly tousled bronze hair that was the exact shade of a cooper penny. He had a fair complexion, chiseled jaw and strong features, he looked like he was sculpted. From where I was sitting, he looked well-built. He was tall, not tall enough to be lanky but strong.

Sensing that someone was staring at him, the mystery man turned too looked at me. I immediately looked down and blushed. What must he be thinking? A crazy women staring at him like that.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

But I couldn't help to want to take a little peek. After all I must check to see whether he was thinking I was crazy or something. Blushing again I ordered another a bailey's with vodka shot from the bartender.

I tried to not be obvious as I tipped my head to the side slightly and looked up. I was surprise to see him heading this way. Maybe he was just coming here to get a drink or was heading for someone else. Yeah that was it, I resolved. With that figured out I relaxed a bit but dare didn't look behind me, I knew that if I did that my eyes would search for those beautiful emerald eyes.

I jumped suddenly when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and turned me.

Instead of seeing the emerald eyes I had hoped for. My eyes met dark brown cold eyes and the smell of alcohol hit me hard.

"Mike! What are you doing!" I screeched, shoving his hand off my shoulder.

Mike was an old friend of mine from high school. Well at least I thought I was his friend but apparently he thought he was more than that. He thought that I was his girlfriend in his little imaginative world. I don't know why he thought that, I never pursued him or gave him any type of ideas that would make him think differently.

During senior year I told him it was nothing like that and we were just friends. At our graduation party he asked me out again but no matter how matter times I told him no his pea brain just wouldn't comprehend. He got mad and tried to force himself on me, I just had enough and cracked. Me, being the daughter of a cop, I snapped and broke off our friendship and his nose.

And now after five years, here I meet him again. What a reunion…

"Baby," he slurred. "Don't be like that."

He pulled my arms to his waist forcefully and then wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder, I shivered in disgust when he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Mike! Stop it! Let go of me!" I ordered.

I could tell he was wasted as fuck, his eyes were red and his tongue was sticking out like a dog. I tried pushing him away again.

"Bella, babe, it's been so long…" he slurred out.

"I'm not your babe, now let go of me!" I said trying to push him as far away from me as I could but he tightened his grip around me.

Okay so I know I was looking for a decent looking guy to do it with but I would NEVER EVER EVER do it with Mike. He was sick, disgusting and a psychopath, if I did do it with him, he would never let me go and think that he was right all along.

And there was no way that I was letting his dream come true.

I growled angrily and began pushing at him with all my might but he just wouldn't budge, in fact he brought me even closer to him.

"No, stop it!"

Suddenly Mike was pulled away from me and I could breathe again. I looked up and saw emerald eyes holding Mike in a choke hold with anger in his eyes.

I was a bit shock and surprise by that.

Mike stiffened up, slowly becoming sober. His face turned deadly pale.

"I think you should leave the lady alone. Hasn't your mother even taught you to respect women? No means no!" He said angrily and glowered daggers.

Why was he so angry?


	3. Mine

A/N: Thanks to _alejandraortiz6_ for the hundredth review. I can't believe I have over a hundred reviews! Thank you all for reviewing and alerting. I apologize for all my mistakes this chapter is unbetaed.

* * *

**{Mine}**

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

I let out a sigh as I looked at my watch for the ninth time since I arrived here ten minutes ago. I motioned the bartender and he poured half a glass of scotch and whiskey. I twirled it the on the table before putting the glass to my lips, I let it swish in my mouth before letting the cool liquid slid down, burning the back of my throat.

I played with the cufflinks on my wrist. This was mind numbing boring. I had come here to take care of someone. My partner James had reported that our rival Jacob Black had apparently sent a spy after him called Sam Uley who was going to be here at the opening of this newly opened club Twilight.

I shook my head, I should have known this was all a scheme. I had given James permission to go after Sam and take care of him but he suddenly felt sick, said he had to go to the health clinic to get checked for an STD because he knew that if he told me I was sick I would never believe him, James would never miss a job just because he caught the flu.

Damn, how could I have fallen for this?

James has been trying to get me out of my suite for quite some time now, said I needed to go out and have fun. I might have been New York's second bachelor but I haven't dated in four years. Why you ask? Well let's see, my first girlfriend is in jail for murdering her ex fiancée and his girlfriend and their three children.

My second and last girlfriend was Jessica who turned out to be a cheating whore who slept with five guys behind my back and was working for Jacob and not to mention she was a prostitute. She was a trust fund baby herself and didn't need to sell herself but she loved the adrenaline rush her dangerous job gave her. When I found out I was heartbroken, one of my men took care of it and made her disappear, and it was like she never existed.

Since then everything has been going pretty good now for our company except for our rival Jacob Black but last I heard he was incognito for a while now after leaving evidence in a robbery and four murders. James has been trying to persuade me into going out but he found no success so this was his excuse.

I gripped the glass in my hand, I was going to kill him after I get back.

James and I have known each since childhood. We were both orphans in the same neighborhood and had nowhere else to go. We were both only three years ago when James's foster parents gave him up because there were too many kids in the orphan and he stayed with my foster family. At age fourteen we were going to be too moved separately, but instead we ran away and lived on the streets.

We use to steal to survive, our team work was marvelous. Not to brag but I had the looks and charms and James was sly and quick handed as a fox. We could easily steal and no one would notice. But then one day Carlisle Cullen spotted us, James and I had stolen over five grand from him and we were going to get away with it but Carlisle had noticed and caught us.

He had seen what James and I had done and what we could do so he took us in and educated and trained us. It was a couple of long and hard years. Both of us had to work, go to school and train but Carlisle told us that it would all pay off one day.

When James and I turned eighteen, Carlisle had to choose an heir and he chose me. I knew James wanted to be the heir badly but he screwed up. A few weeks before while Carlisle still was making the decision whether he should chose James or I, the police had found some evidence against James for a murder of a stripper and they arrested him but we managed to bribe the evidence bookie and the judge called it a mistrial and let James go.

James was furious about it for weeks. James thought of Carlisle as his father while I thought of him as a cold hearted bastard so it was a big shock for him. Don't get me wrong I am grateful that Carlisle took us in, if it wasn't for him I would probably be dead now or in jail but I hated him for teaching us techniques to hurt people.

Carlisle said that he chose me because I was the rebel, always fighting and agreeing with everyone while James always listened to Carlisle, he was James's role model. Carlisle said the mafia needed someone like me with my qualities. James wouldn't talk to him for weeks but after some time he started talking to him again but I feel like that he still hates that Carlisle has chosen me over him.

But still he is my best friend and brother to this day.

Even though I knew James trick me to help me, I was furious at him for it because all these unattractive and slutty drunk girls were throwing themselves at me. All I wanted to do was go home and finish watching the godfather but when the club owner who was an old friend of mine in high school spotted me, he asked if I could stay here for at least an hour and said that I would be good for business and I said yes.

When I felt like someone was staring at me, I got angry and looked around to see where the stare was coming from, ready to snap but when my eyes immediately met with the most gorgeous chocolate eyes ever I instantly calmed down.

She was beautiful.

She had mahogany wavy hair that looked like it had sparkles in it under the neon club lights. Her skin was pale white against her lace dress and she looked fucking delicious. She managed to look tempting and sexy while not revealing too much skin.

When I had looked at her she immediately looked down and I could see her cheeks turning pink.

And I absolutely fucking loved it.

Maybe James was right, I should have a little fun. With that decided I head towards the beautiful blushing girl. She had looked up again and when she saw me heading towards her she froze and immediately turned her back to me and leaned against the bar.

I just smirked at her actions. Shy now is she?

As I was headed for her I saw a boy grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. I don't know why but I suddenly felt extremely angry. She was with someone. Of course, how could a gorgeous girl like her still be single? I was sure of it and almost turned around but then I saw the panicked look on her face as she tried to push him away. I was assured that his affection for her was unwanted and quickly made my way through the crowd.

When I got closer to them, I heard them talking.

"I'm not your babe, now let go of me!" she said with a look of disgust on her face.

"No, stop it!" she yelled.

I was fuming and I pulled him away from her and the boy stumbled back that when I knew he was wasted, and do I mean boy. His cheeks were chubby and round and he still had his baby fat, he probably lived with his mother too. She needed a real man unlike that asshat.

He froze under my grip slowly turning pale.

"I think you should leave the lady alone. Hasn't your mother even taught you to respect women? No means no!" I said angrily, glowered daggers at him.

I didn't understand my emotions, why the hell was I so angry about it? I didn't even know the girl.

I saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"You know what _Mr. Fancy pantsssss," _he slurred."Stay out of this, this is between me and my girl." He said pointing his index finger at the brunette and then at himself.

The mystery girl rolled her eyes before shouting at him. "For the last time Mike! I'm not interested in you!"

Oh so this wasted guy's name was Mike now was it?

"But sweetheart..." he pouted.

"I think that is enough, it's obvious that the lady doesn't want you of your affections so back off and leave her alone." I growled squeezing my grip on his neck, enough to cause him pain but not too tight to make him go unconscious.

"Never!" This Mike shouted hoarsely.

The brunette groaned in exasperation.

I growled and clenched my fists, he was started to get in my nerves now. I calm myself down for her and tried talking to him again to leave her alone but he just wouldn't listen. After a while I finally snapped and told the guards standing near the bar to throw him out.

"Sorry sir but he's not bothering anyone else." One of the guards said, rejecting my request.

The other guard immediately froze when he saw me and whispered in the guard's ear. The other guard eye widens and he began stuttering.

"So—sorry sir." He said and immediately dragged Mike out.

I smirked, the guards didn't know that I was the most dangerous and powerful mafia boss but being in the mafia, I also had another powerful identity. I was Edward Masen, the owner and president of The Masen Enterprises Inc. Not bragging but I was the richest guy in New York. Other than the Mafia no one has ever seen Edward Cullen even the police don't know about him all they know is the leader's initial, EC.

While the guards were dragging him away, I turned back to the girl and she was staring at me with shock. I flashed her a smile, a smile that always got me out of trouble and she blushed again.

Beautiful.

BPOV

I blushed again when he gave me a crooked smile. He was too charming, I need to stop blushing. My blush practically shouts _Hey look at me I've never been kissed before and I'm a virgin_!

I was extremely surprised, I couldn't believe it when he told the guards to kick Mike out, and they obeyed. He seemed like a very powerful man. Who was he?

He was still smiling and I felt like my lady parts were on fire, for the love of god someone please stop him from doing that or else I will explode.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen." He spoke.

My eyes widen in surprise.

Immediately recognition came with the name. Of course, no wonder. Edward Masen was the most powerful and richest man in New York. I see his name in the newspaper almost every day and how much his company was helping the economy.

I had heard he was the second handsomest bachelor in New York. Fuck me, if he was second then who was first?

Of course when I first heard about it, I didn't believe it but now I could see why so many girls were swooning over him. He was dashing.

"And you are?" he asked with curiosity.

I blushed in embarrassment. I've never blushed so much before and it was because of this one guy.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I answered with a grin. I was surprise I didn't stutter all away.

"Ah! A perfect name for a perfect girl, you are a very beautiful Swan." He said taking my right hand and kissing it.

I swooned.

I was sure that my face was red as a tomato, I didn't know how deep it could get.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, his voice deep and husky.

My heart began to race, I don't know how to dance.

"Um…" I gulped. "Sure." I answered with uncertainly.

He was still smiling -man when doesn't he- and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my arms touching the soft material of his expensive Italian suit. We fit like a puzzle. The top of my head reached a little above his shoulder. I was looking down at his shiny black leather shoes and my nude plumps while we were dancing trying to not make a fool of myself.

I then felt Edward place his fingers under my chin making me look at him, brown eyes staring against green eyes. Whenever I looked in his eyes, I could felt myself getting lost in those emerald pools. I didn't even notice him leaning towards me or that I was leaning forward to him.

My heart was beating furiously.

I closed my eyes.

That was it.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder ruining our moment.

I forced myself to look away from Edward who had an annoyed look on his face and I turned around to see a guy with a smile on his lips and I didn't like it one bit. He was wearing a too tight t-shirt and jeans and his blond hair was spiked up. He gave me a once-over.

Couldn't he see that I was busy?

People have never paid attention to me, so why now?

"Hey, you're hot and I'm hot," he said obviously with a cocky smirk. "Let's dance."

Before I could tell him to go fuck himself, Edward growled and pulled me closer to him.

"She's mine." And he spun us away from the guy. I looked up at him in surprise.

"What was that?" I asked with a grin, not that I minded.

Edward just leaned down and nibbled on my ear. I squeaked loudly being surprised by his action.

"Tonight, you are mine." He whispered huskily causing shivers to go down my spine.

He placed a kiss on my jaw and I stifled a moan.

"Do you want to leave and come over to my place?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him, his eyes now a dark shade of green.

Making my decision, I nodded, not trusting my voice that moment.

* * *

**A/N: ****Please vote on my poll. **I've already written a lemon but I don't know if I should include it in the next chapter. People are telling me that rated M stories are being pulled and I really don't want my story pulled. I had planned a lot of lemons for the fic and now I don't know if I should keep it M rated or change it to T.  



	4. AN: Please dont't review this chapter

**Hey everyone, **

**I realized I had the poll close, sorry about that. The poll is now open. Please don't review this chapter, I will replace it with the fourth chapter soon. Thanks for reading, alerting and reviewing. You guys are amazing. :)  
**

**PossesedByEdward  
**


	5. AN

I know you're all disappointed this is not a new chapter and I apologize for that. I have received several messages asking about updates and worried I had stopped posting on FF and I wanted to address these issues.

I will continue a one night stand. I pinky promise. I know that when I first starting this story I said I would be updating every week and I haven't, I'm sorry. Life has a bitch lately to me, I feel like I've fallen into a black hole and I can't seem to find my way out. It's just been really stressful for me.

Hopefully by the end of this month I should begin posting regularly again. Message me if you have any questions. If I don't upload the next chapter by the end of this month, I give you permission to pelt me with rotten fruits and vegetables.

Thank you to all my readers and to those who review. Your reviews keep me motivated and they always bring a smile to my face.

Thank you.


End file.
